


From a Mournful Prince, whose Beauty serves him no more

by tsukhood



Series: To My One True Love [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Death, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Poetry, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukhood/pseuds/tsukhood
Summary: Kylo Amidala wakes up before dawn, dons his very best attire/jewelry, writes a poem, wanders around the palace and finally dies of a broken heart.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: To My One True Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680730
Kudos: 12





	From a Mournful Prince, whose Beauty serves him no more

It is well past the witching hour  
and my true love won’t come back

The words the others chant  
mean just foggy memories for me

Foggy impressions  
llusions likewise

I am pretty as I was made  
Once upon a time…

I would be pretty for you  
I would expose myself, and be taken, and take

And recreate the infinite world that is ours  
and ours alone.

I would shine in golden garments  
I would bleed in crimson red

I would be the most beautiful shadow  
all dressed in black

And my paleness so delicate  
I’d fall corpse-like on your arms

Seduce me, you screamed  
I took you over like mist on some desert road

I drowned you in beauty  
perfectly unaware…

The thread around my neck is as golden as it has always been  
and as morning sets in i am still a prince

My tears are now bloody  
My hands the same crimson i would wear on my lips

Blooming roses!  
They too will die too soon

As my youth withers away  
and i wait for a man that is not coming to my home anymore.

I fast, and I binge  
I am awake as i fall asleep  
and asleep I remain

The sun is too bright  
and the shadows, they scare me!

I am taken by my own demons  
as my white flesh is devoured from inside

I won’t call you anymore  
I won’t cry until my face paint is blurry and unattractive  
not anymore.

Oh for i love you still  
Oh my life, and you are dead!

Today i will be beautiful  
I will be fragile as a leaf in the wind  
and i will sing my mournful song

You won’t see any sharp angle on my features  
as i am softened by mist

And misty i shall stay  
As the morning uncovers your resting place

And soon i shall join  
and together we shall remain…


End file.
